Haku
Haku was an orphan from the Land of Water, and a descendant of the Yuki Clan. He later became a shinobi after meeting Zabuza Momochi whom he partnered with, ultimately becoming a Hunter-nin. Statistics *'Name': Haku, Haku of the Ice Style *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': January 9 *'Classification': Human, Former Kirigakure Shinobi, Mercenary Ninja, Kekkei Genkai User *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 155.9 cm (5'1") *'Weight': 43.2 kg (95 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Dark Brown *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Deceased *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Senbon *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Susan Dalian Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City Block level to Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic+, higher using Ice Mirrors *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Glass GJ to Class GJ+ *'Durability': Likely Multi-City Block level, higher with Ice Dome *'Stamina': At least Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range normally, Tens of Meters via ice mirrors and other jutsu *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Haku was a young man with an androgynous appearance and was even viewed as being beautiful by Naruto, who exclaimed that he was "prettier than Sakura", even after he informed him that he was male. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for his age. Haku's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kiri-nin pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also wore a black forehead protector with Kirigakure's symbol upon it. When in battle or moving covertly, he wore a hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as Kirigakure symbol etched in the top. Personality Haku was a good-hearted, compliant, and eager shinobi, believing that a person becomes truly strong when they have someone important to protect. Despite his talent for battle, and incredible abilities, Haku disliked needing to kill others in his role as a tool, and avoided doing so whenever possible. When forced to face an opponent, Haku did all that he could to avoid inflicting great harm, even putting them into a death-like state to prevent them from fighting further, as he did to Sasuke during their battle. Before he met Zabuza, he suffered from a belief that he was unnecessary, and served Zabuza because he wanted to feel useful. History Main Skills and Equipment Ice Style: The advanced chakra nature, kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan which allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. The ice Haku created was resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. Having nearby water is an advantage, as the user can simply freeze that water to create ice. * Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Former Kirigakure Shinobi Category:Hunter-nin Category:Yuki Clan Category:Naruto Characters Category:Antagonist